The Marauder Epidemic
by CassandraHeartsSirius
Summary: A preview of what is to come.  If I get nice reviews from all you lovely people, I'll post the real first chapter!  For now, though, it's just the teaser of what this story could be.  Not very much about the speaking character yet, but it'll get there!


Hogwarts – 1975

There must be some sort of air-born virus plaguing the halls of Hogwarts, ricocheting off uneven ceilings and hand-mirrors and glinting eyes until nobody is left safe. Not a soul is spared from the epidemic that I speak of, which is one that not even our new, talented, but _paranoid _Witch-Nurse, Madame Pomfrey, could cure with a solvent or potion or capsule.

I'm talking of the four Marauders, who, in theory, could technically be an epidemic (truthfully speaking). Not only do they walk by with an air of extreme importance or the knowledge that they do, in fact, rule over all else, but the boys of the castle wished to be them and the girls all longed to be with them. It was an obvious fact to all, but sometimes I really couldn't see their reasoning. Personally, _I _hadn't found such a "hit" in these three boys; particularly the stunted and stout figure of Peter Pettigrew. His squashed-while-upturned nose and constantly-parted lips suggested of a background of rodents in his lineage. ROUS's, anybody? (Sorry, it seems my Muggle-born background seems to have taken over, temporarily.) His looks didn't stir up anything in my soul, save for the shudder of disgust. Rodents aren't exactly my thing.

The other boys are, actually, the epitome of popularity. If you think of those people at your school who know they're "it" and seem to judge, tease, torture, or mimic everybody else, then you've got a perfect picture of the three remaining Marauders. I'm not saying they're just these evil boys who've got it out for everybody (or else I'd be speaking of the jerks in the Slytherin dungeons, of course), but they do sort of make something in your eye twitch, so to say.

So, let's check our list, shall we?

Remus Lupin: studious, quiet, but not completely aloof or self-outcasted. He walks confidently but doesn't stalk like Slytherins or strut like his two Gryffindor mates (who shall be later discussed). His gate is more of an undecided saunter or stroll, not entirely sure whether to be like his friend's footsteps or remain there but _not _there, the perfect in-between. Lupin's manner suggests of careful upbringing, lost-and-then-found happiness, and mischievousness expertly hidden but completely known to each of The Boys Four.

Sirius Black: heart-throb extraordinaire, cocky and overly confident, sex icon of our castle and one in the pair of worst trouble-makers Hogwarts has seen (not including Peeves, since he isn't always seen and is seldom thought as of living, though Sirius and James are as much as a rival to Peeves as anybody could be) since Merlin-knows-when. He is a perfectly pompous prat who thinks of himself much too highly, with no help from the girls. Sirius is know to break hearts and come back for another round later on—I reckon he was the first boy in history to start liking girls at the age of three, or so. But hey, that's just my guess. And he's oh-so-_absolutely hunky!! (_I hope my sarcasm was tangible enough for you?)

And at last, the one, the only: James Potter. His name brings up thoughts of bees buzzing in your ears and people poking you with sticks in the back when all you want to do is sit back and quietly read a good book. Girls flock to him, professors dread to have him in their class while he's in his "trouble" mood (which is always), and Peeves cheers him on. He obsesses over Lily Evans without avail, though I'm not implying that he doesn't "give in" to the girls constantly surrounding him; he's had his fair share of perfectly "romantic" snogs in broom closets, and the like. I assume he gets his inspiration from Sirius Prat.

As you can tell, I don't have a particular fondness for boys who think too much of themselves when really, they don't have all that much to be proud of. Sure, if James's overly messy bed-head and surprising quidditch talent is life's greatest work of art, maybe I'd be speaking differently. Or if Sirius truly does "snog like a god" and make you want to tear every bit of clothes off his warm, tan, firm, smooth skin while making sure he ravages you to no end; if _that _was true like all those girls claim, I'm sure he has reasons to strut around like a pretentious git who knows of these testimonials from girls past. But then again, I'm sure the only girls who would TRULY know the answer are Hand Number One, and Hand Number Two. He really _should _consider giving himself less credit, eh? Remus Lupin seems like an all-knowing smart ass, though with him you never can tell. He's the most tolerable of them all, mostly sticking to himself when they're causing too much trouble, but I dare say things go on beside the scenes that most don't know about. I don't have many words on Peter Pettigrew. His carnivorous, slightly dishonest facial features and rodent-like, disgusting meekness turns me off in any way possible. I don't even enjoy bashing him.

Who am I? Not much, really. I like my privacy, enjoy being unnoticed in a crowd. I guess you could say I'm there when others aren't. Some might think me a stalker for knowing so much about people I haven't had the "pleasure" of spoking to. But then again, others might just say I'm simply...attentive.

_AN: _

_That's it, my first story in who knows how long! I like the start of it, but what I'd love even MORE is the feedback I get from all of you! Please, review for moiiii!!! Also, ROUS's refers to the 1973 book, The Princess Bride. It means "Rodents of Unusual Size." Bye, Loves!_

_3 Cass_


End file.
